


Neon Blue Heart

by SparkPlug



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Band Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay, Gen, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Slow Burn, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: He was starring at the band on stage. Getting lost in the music, and singing the words quietly. His friends had shown him this band before, telling him that this would be awesome, and it was, like each lyric was written directly for him.





	1. Chapter 1

He was starring at the band on stage. Getting lost in the music, and singing the words quietly. His friends had shown him this band before, telling him that this would be awesome, and it was, like each lyric was written directly for him.

They had been partying in Niagara falls all week, and last week as well. It originally was a trip for exploration, and the end was to stop at Niagara falls before heading back to Edmonton after one week, but when news of the concert came up, they got tickets and stayed. The trip was to Australia, then Tokyo, next Thailand, ending with Toronto, then back to their home in Edmonton. Everyone was exhausted, and happy.

He had written new chapters, and recorded his journey with his friends. Coming up two years since graduating University with animation skills, and some of the best drawing skills he could've ever wanted. 

They had the best spot in the whole house, you could see the bands facial expressions. His friends had briefed him on every member the first time they listened too one of their songs, Ollie Scott was the drummer, Alpha, the bass guitarist was Matt King, Beta, Zaara Owen doing the DJ work, Omega, Oliver Rose the second guitarist, Beta, and vocalist, and of course, Chris Morgan the lead vocalist, and guitarist, Alpha, the best in the band, at least in his opinion. The band was called 'Keys to my Heart', but no one really knew why. What they did know was majority of the band was gay, whether they sang so in songs, or openly announced it in interviews, people knew.

Getting totally into the music, he was lost, his friends tried to get his attention, but his eyes were glued to the band. Jordan waved his hand in front of his face, no response, Mark tasered him, nothing, Kate tried standing in front of him, only to be pushed away.

Jordan is a Omega, Mark's an Alpha, Kate is a Beta, and Chase is a Omega. Jordan, and Chase spend heats together, and Kate brings them food, Mark stays far away.

That was in till the band started singing one song that caught his attention. It was new, newer than their album that was released a couple weeks ago. Getting into the steady beat, and the strum of the guitar, the lyrics started out normal.

I danced in your arms,

We took the night away,

But when I got up,

You were gone,

All I have is a name,

to let me know there's hope,

The vocals stopped, and started again at the chorus.

Oh my love,

If you're out there,

give me a sign,

I need to know,

Chase,

Are you there?

His name, that was his name!!

Looking to his friends that he wasn't going crazy, they were all looking at him with wide eyes, and open mouths. The concert was continued, on, and on. No one knowing what to do but wait.

When it was over, they got into the rental car, Jordan in the front, Chase next to him, Mark, and Kate in the back, and sat there for a few moments.

"Okay, everyone heard Chris call out Chase's name, right?" Mark asked, confused.

"Yep!"

"Uh, huh."

"Someone explain, how he knows him?" Mark continued.

"I don't know," Jordan mumbled, rubbing his head.

Chase thought for a moment.

No, it couldn't be! 

"I might know," Chase piped up. Could he tell them?

"Well go on, don't make us wait," Kate encouraged.

"Remember when we went on all those parties? How some of us got a little too drunk? This is fuzzy but on I think, last Thursday, I might've slept with him."

Everyone was dumb found, they just stared at him.

"CHASE YOU BETTER CONTINUE!!!" the car shouted.

"Okay, okay. I might've gotten drunk then, and they might've been in the same bar as us. All I remember is the next day I woke up in someones hotel room, with someone. They had neon blue hair, like Chris does. That's all I got, I don't even think it's true."

"Holy shit Chase. We don't know for sure, and their next concert is in three days, in Ohio Florida. Let's catch that concert, and see what happen," Kate suggested. 

"It's a plan!" Mark declared, wiping out his phone to get the tickets.

Jordan starts driving back to the hotel.

"Since we don't know for sure if this happened, was anyone sober enough to remember?" Jordan asked.

A silence fell over the car, if Chris had the date right then it had been the day that Mark's girlfriend had dumped him, and flew back to Edmonton. they all knew that Mark had slept with several other people over the course of the next week, nothing new for them. He always does when he had a break up, and after three years he was pretty broken.

"I think it's best we recall the story, all of us together, or we won't get the exact story," Mark suggested.

"Good idea Mark," Kate told him, patting his back.

Kory, Mark's girlfriend, a Beta, and Mark, were in their room. Everyone was worried, they'd been in there for a while, arguing. 

"Kory, please, don't do this," Mark begged.

"I'm sorry Mark, there's nothing left," Kory responded.

That was the last of it, and the gang heard his door slam, footsteps going down the hall. Mark entered their room, hanging his head.

"I, lost her, guys," he breathed, tears streaking down his face.

"Oh Mark! It's okay, come here baby," Kate comforted him, bring him over to one of the beds.

"I don't even know what I did wrong!" Mark whined.

"Okay, stop milking my break-up," Mark interrupted the story.

"Fine, fine."

"It's already late, let's go partying!" Jordan announced.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Chase responded.

"Guys, it's Mark. He the Alpha that always sleeps with everyone after a break-up. Now is that going to be us, or a stranger who won't make this awkward?" Mark reminded them.

"I DO NOT!!" Mark angrily interrupted the story.

"Mark, you do so. Now stop interrupting."

"Sounds like a plan," Kate decreed.

The group got dressed in their party outfits, Chase wearing a skin tight white tank top with the 'KTMH' logo on it, that showed off his muscles, and a pair of tight leather short-shorts, he also had a pair of Rainbow knee high converse, Mark had a loose black t-shirt, skinny jeans, Kate had a blue crop-top, and a really short blue skirt, and Jordan had a navy blue tank top on, with a pair of pants that had a cape behind it, so when he walked, the cape flowed in the wind.

"Everyone ready?" Jordan asked.

"Yup."

"Let's go!"

"I remember we surfed a lot of parties before the end of the night, settling on that one with the awesome DJ," Mark added.

"At least it was useful this time."

When they finally got to the place they'd spend the rest of the night, there was the best DJ they've heard in a long time. Getting into the beet of the rhythm, Chase heard a dirty song come on, and went to the hottest guy in the club, a dude with Neon Blue hair, the sides of his head were shaven, and the middle part was hanging forward in between his eyes.

"Hey sexy~" Chase cooed.

"Hi!" the man replied.

"What's your name?" 

"C.M."

"I can't tell if you're lying but, nice initials."

"Thanks, what's your name?"

"Chase."

"That's cool."

"I'm a Omega, by the way."

"Sweat, I'm an Alpha."

"Mind if I try something?"

"By all means, go ahead."

Chase started doing some moves, that aren't really appropriate to put in this.

That night Chase wound up with the man with Neon blue hair.

"Sorry I got nothin' after that," Kate admitted.

"Same," Jordan replied.

"Pretty sure I got laid then too," Mark added.

"Yeah probably."

"We all got pretty drunk then," Chase observed.

"Yeah, it doesn't help," Kate agreed.

"Though, I don't think we ever fucked."

"What really?"

"I was wearing my shorts when I woke up the next morning."

Pulling into the parking lot of the hotel, everyone got out. The group made a decision to go swimming. After that they hit the hay. Jordan, and Chase shared a room, Kate, and Mark in the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yes, the Restaurant, and theme park I have both visited, they are amazing and I had a blast. 
> 
> Short chapter, cause that's all I had time for.
> 
> The song is "Sad Song"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BANG**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**BEEP** **BEEP** **BEEP**

"WHO'S FUCKING IDEA WAS IT TO PUT AN ALARM ON?!!!?" Mark shouted, slamming his hand down on the alarm clock.

"I believe it was your's," Kate mumbled.

"HEY GET UP!!" Mark commanded, banging on the door that connected their rooms together.

"WE'RE UP, WE'RE UP!!" Chase yelled back.

The sound of water running, zippers opening, and people falling over trying to get their clothes on, until finally they met up outside their rooms.

"Okay, we have one day before we need to catch the plane, what are we going to do?" Kate asked.

"I planned for this, there's one place we have yet to visit!" Jordan declared.

"Where?" Kate asked.

They had already been to every bar in the city, and down Clifton hill, and gambled. What else was left to do?

"I know it sounds childish, but let's go to Marine Land!" Jordan announced.

"I'm down!" Chase confirmed.

"Sure why not," Mark agreed.

"We got nothin' else to do," Kate agreed, it is a good idea.

"What's for breakfast though?" Mark asked.

"Well I heard from my grandparents that the Flying Saucer Restaurant is pretty good," Chase spoke.

"Let's go there! Sound super cool!" Kate ordered.

"Why not," Jordan agreed.

They raced down the stairs, to the lobby, and then into the rental car, Chase driving, Jordan next to him, Kate, and Mark in the back. Chris typed the location into the gps, and off they went.

Pulling up to the restaurant Kate's jaw dropped, as she stared at a saucer themed restaurant. 

"Holy crap, is that the place?!" 

"Yup, sure is."

"Let's go, let's go!" Kate shouted eagerly, hopping out of the car.

Inside the restaurant they were greeted by a friendly waitress.

"Good morning, welcome the the Flying Saucer Restaurant! How many of you are there?"

"Four of us," Mark gasped, he had chased Kate from the car to the restaurant.

"Follow me please!"

As they walked to their seats Kate had stars in her eyes, she was watching the seats pass her by, and the digital screens that projected space designs. The waitress handed their menus to them, and Kate gasped, they were so cool! News reports! And FOOD! She was in heaven.

"Your server will take your order shortly," she said, and walked off.

They looked it over, and discussed their choices, then the server arrived.

"Hi, I'm Sophie I'll be your server for today."

"Hi, I'll get the Early Bird special," Mark told her.

"I'll get the Steak and Eggs," Jordan added.

"May I please have the Planet Pancakes?" Kate asked.

"I will have the Chef's special," Chase said.

Breakfast was amazing! Everything looked delicious, and the price was reasonable.

They went on so many rides, and saw a lot of different animals. After all that they caught a movie, and went back to their hotel rooms, swam for a bit, and then went back to the hotel room.

Jordan was checking his Instagram when he came across something interesting. He jumped up, and found a speaker.

"Chase you have to listen to this!"

Everyone in the room was staring at him.

He plugged his phone into the AUX, and his play. 

_You,_

_and I,_

_We're like fire works_

_and symphonies_

_exploding in the sky_

A slow piano was playing in the background, Chase reconsidered the artist immediate, it was Chris, singing by himself. He'd never heard this song before.

"The post says that Chris wrote this today, and its for the same person who he had met at the nightclub, Chase."

"HOLY CRAP!! We we're right!? Who posted it?!"

"Zaara did, she wants to find this person, and fast."

The internet was going crazy wondering about who Chris was singing about, because Chris rarley made long songs since Cole. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven't figured out by now, Jordan is Nonbinary as his first gender, and uses he/him, she/her, and they/them pronouns.
> 
> Yay, concert, pre-heat denial, and almost Reunion.

Chase woke up, grabbed his phone, and headed to the bathroom. Jordan was still waking up, but Chase hit play on his playlist. Letting the music play he jumped into the shower. After scrubbing down, he got out, dried off, and looked in the mirror. His hair was a mess, and he had been feeling hungrier each passing day. Knowing these were signs of his heat, he prayed that they didn't break during the concert. Grabbing his comb, he pulled his hair back into a pony tail, it wasn't very big but it helped his hair dry. Waltzing out of the bathroom, he found his outfit that he previously laid out to wear, ripped jean shorts, a green plaid shirt, and a black tank top with the bands logo on it.

Once Jordan was dressed they grabbed their shit, and headed to the main lobby where Mark, and Kate were.

"Chase, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Kate asked.

"What'd ya mean?" Chase questioned.

"Your heat is coming up soon, are you going to be okay on the plane?"

"I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

The four of them headed to the car, and loaded the luggage. Kate, and Mark already check out of the hotel, so the left for the airport. Parking the car, and returning the keys, they went to drop their luggage of, and then to customs, the wait was super boring, and Mark whined the whole time. The wait for boarding wasn't any better, and Mark wouldn't shut up. At all. Finally they were able to board the plane. Chase got the window seat, Kate next to him, then Jordan, and finally Mark. Chase plugged his headphones back into his ears, and pressed shuffle. His playlist could go for forty hours, he'll be fine.

The plane landed without any delays, the four of them exited the plane, and Chase breathed a sigh of relief, his heat hadn't decided to wreck his life, yet. They grabbed their luggage, and headed out to catch a taxi, instead they found something more interesting. 

Outside the airport, the drummer for 'Keys to my heart' Ollie was standing there. He walked up to the four of them.

"ID please," he spoke to Chase.

"Uh, sure?" Chase handed him his ID.

Ollie looked it over.

"So you're the squirt that caught Chris' attention. Follow me."

"Can my friends come?"

"Why not."

Everyone followed Ollie to a limo! 

"Wait, do we seriously get to ride in that!?" Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah, instructions from Zaara."

"Why not Chris?" 

"He doesn't know you're here. We told him that he can't go look for you. Now he's in his room till the concert."

"Oh."

"Now into the limo."

Everyone took seats in the Limo, not wanting to argue with Ollie. The driver started the engine, and off they went.

"So you're going to stay in the concert hall till the end of the concert, and then we'll take you backstage."

"Why shouldn't we head back before that?"

"Because we need to make sure Chris won't run out of his room."

"Got it."

"We'll pay for your hotel rooms, and take your suitcases there, just do one thing for me Chase."

"What?"

"Let him down gently."

Kate burst into laughter, and Chases face paled.

"What's so funny with that?"

"Chase didn't come all the way here just to tell Chris that he wasn't interested," Jordan explained.

"Oh, I just thought that he was like Cole."

"Who's Cole?" Mark asked, he was the last of the group to start following the band.

"Cole's Chris' ex," Ollie stated calmly.

"Why did you think Chase is going to be like him?"

"When Chris was younger, and dumber, he fell in love with a Beta, that Beta was Cole. He used Chris for his fame, money, power, and body. One day Chris found Cole cheating on him with a Omega, and they got into a fight that 'Chris should be more open, and more sexual' Chris released that Cole wasn't the best of people, and they broke up. End of story."

"Oh, was that the time that he stopped making love songs?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, that's the reason. He just didn't feel passion anymore. No passion, no songs."

"Makes sense, what about you?" Jordan questioned.

"Hm?" 

"Do you make any love songs?"

"Never met the right Omega."

"Oh, really?"

"Well I had a boyfriend in grade ten, but I haven't had one since."

"Are you open to one?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"If you're interested."

Jordan's face went beet red.

"Um. Uh."

"I know it's stupid to ask that, not like you'd remember."

"Remember what?!" 

"You were pretty drunk that night, but you and I were flirting, when they met."

Jordan nearly fainted, she'd flirted with her band crush as well.

"THAT'S WHY I REMEMBER JORDAN FLIRTING WITH SOMEONE!" Kate exclaimed.

"Okay, getting off this topic, are there any other band members that have relationships?" Mark asked.

"Oliver is in a relationship with another Beta, Matt is aromantic, and Zaara's single."

"Hey, I'll get along with Matt then," commented Kate.

"Why?" Ollie asked.

"She's aromantic as well."

"That seems to be more common with Beta's now a days," Ollie observed.

The limo stopped moving, and Ollie looked out the window.

"We're here," he announced.

Everyone got out, leaving their suitcases.

"I'll have one of our roadies take the suitcases to the hotel, two rooms okay?"

"Yup, that'll be fine."

"Okay, you'll come with us back to the hotel after the concert. Anything else we need to know?"

"Uh, not that I can think of," Kate mumbled.

"Well enjoy the concert," Ollie told them, waving goodbye.

* * *

 

The opening act was playing away on their guitar. Finishing the song she grabbed the mic.

"Thank you Ohio, you're very kind," they spoke over the applause, "I have one last song for you."

Starting the song, Chase watched as the band entered the stage, one at a time during the song, Chris being the first.

_The day we met_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I found a home for my heart_

The song ended, and Chris took the mic.

"Hello Ohio! Thank you for playing with us Anna. So we've got a selection of songs, hope you enjoy," Chris sounded almost robotic.

Their first song started playing.

Chase got lost in the music, dancing through the mess of the people with his friends, towards the front. He stopped at the railing, and looked up. His body was growing hotter, but he didn't care, this felt so right.

By their second last song, Chris could smell something strong, like a Omega in pre-heat. He looked Ollie to see if he smelt it too. Ollie glanced back at him, a serious look on his face. 

At the last song, Chris had sniffed which spot the Omega was in, right at the front. He looked down, and wait, is that, no it couldn't be, that's not Chase, is it?! Ending the song, Chris spoke into the microphone.

"Thank you Ohio, you've been so great to us, so we're going to play one last song for you."

_You,_

_and I,_

_We're like fire works_

_and symphonies_

_exploding in the sky_

Chase instantly reconsidered the lyrics, it was the same song he'd heard on Instagram the night before. Except, Chris sounded less sad, and more happy, in love, if that was even possible. He was enjoying the song, as the world started to sway around him, and black spots in his vision. When the band exited the stage, Ollie gave them a knod, and Kate looked over at Chase.

"Uh, Chase, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy."

Kate, Jordan, and Mark exchanged glances. Mark put on a face mask.

"Lean on me, or Jordan when we start walking, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Zaara walked up to them.

"Hey, you the four coming backstage?" she asked.

"Yep, that's us," Jordan chirped.

"Okay, be careful, I don't mean to be rude but is one of you in pre-heat?"

"Y-" Chase cut Kate off.

"No, I'm just dizzy."

"Oh, I see. Are you the fabled Chase?"

"Yeah."

"If you hurt Chris in anyway, I will hunt you down and rip you to shreds."

"I have no intention of hurting him."

"Good. Now follow me."

The four of them followed Zaara. Chase in the front with Kate, and Jordan and Mark in the back.

They stopped at a red door with a star on it.

"This is it, we're just in the other room so shout if you need us."

"Thank you."

Chase knocked on the door as the others walked away.

"Who is it?" a voice called.

"It's C-chase," Chase stuttered.

There was a loud bang from the room.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The loud bang that came from Chris's room was startlingly loud, like something fell. Chase was about to open the door, when he saw the door handle turn from the inside. A very tired, scruffy, wide-eyed Chris opened the door. Their lips touched, mostly from the fact that Chase had leaned in, and now they were left with a closed-lip accidental kiss.

Chris wrapped one arm around Chase, and pushed the door closed as he guided them to the couch in 'his room'. Chase had leaned into the kiss, and opened his mouth, Chris' tongue replaced the gap, exploring the inside of his mouth. Chase however felt hot, really hot, and pulled back.

"S-shouldn't we talk first?" Chase spoke.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Chris agreed.

There was a pause, and finally Chris spoke.

"W-why'd you leave?"

"I got scared, didn't remember who I went back to the hotel with, and bolted. I'm sorry, it hurt you, and I shouldn't have done it," tears welled in Chase's eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, you're here now, and that's all that matters," Chris assured him, pulling Chase closed.

There was a pause in the conversation as Chase cried, Chris rubbing his back, and mumbling sweet things to him.

"I-I love you," Chase choked out.

"I love you too," Chris responded without hesitation.

As they laid there, Chris smelt something, strong pre-heat pheromones.

"Chris?" Chase asked.

Snapping back to reality, Chris responded, "Yeah?"

"You got any food?"

"Not here Puppy, why do you ask?"

"I'm hungry."

"Are you also really hot?" It was a rhetorical question that Chris knew the answer too, this man is on his lap.

"Yeah, a lot."

"We should go back to my hotel room then."

"N-no, I don't want to move."

"I'll carry you."

"That could work~"

Chase pressed a kiss on Chris' cheek.

"We need to get you back to the hotel before your heat breaks, and we're trapped here with akward boners."

"Wouldn't be akward for you, I'd take care of it~"

"Save that for the hotel room."

"Aww."

Chris picked Chase up bridal style, and walked out of 'his room', towards the others.

"Hey Chris, hey Chase," they greeted them.

"Hey guys, we need to go back to the hotel room, now," Chris spoke, putting stress on the need.

Kate, and Jordan exchanged glances.

"Yeah, I think we should," Zaara pipped up, she could smell Chase's pre-heat.

"We sent Oliver back to the hotel, to check in."

"Are we going to trust Chris with Chase though?" Mark asked.

"Mark, the whole reason we came here was to get these two together," Kate explained.

"Oh, right."

 

"Chris, for obvious reasons, give me Chase," Matt instructed him, standing to take Chase.

Chris growled.

"Chris, we don't need you in a rut, and Chase in heat, in the limo."

"Fiiinnnee," Chris groaned, handing Chase over to Matt.

"To the Limo!" Zaara announced.

The group headed to the Limo awaiting them out back. Chris, Chase, and Matt got on last, since they would need to get out first. Ollie, and Mark were at the far end of the Limo so that they wouldn't smell Chase as much.

"So Oliver says you get the pent house, and that you can have any food you want sent up, there's a food elevator by the actual elevator."

"Nice job Oliver."

"The rest of us get to sort out who we sleep with, two rooms have two beds, two have one."

"I'll bunk with Jordan," Ollie said.

"I'm with Zaara," Mark spoke.

"Zaara you okay with that?"

"Yeah I'm cool."

"Sweet, I get a room to myself," Kate cheered.

"And our cat."

"Cat?"

"Yes we have a cat, her name is Boops, cause she likes to boop people."

"Interesting. I'm cool with it."

Arriving at the hotel, Oliver met them at the door, handing them the key to Chris' room, and that Matt was staying with him(Oliver, not Chris). Oliver gave Zaara the other keys, having them sort out the rooms. 

Oliver went first into the hotel, Matt following, and finally Chris. Chase was mumbling about something. They got to the elevator safely, when a two large burly man stepped in with them.

"Hey Ben, smells like there's an Omega in this place, wonder what room that's in," one said jokingly to the other.

"Don't know Alex, but maybe I'll swing by later and join in," Ben joked, elbowing Alex.

A loud rumble was emitting from Chris as he stepped in front of Chase, and Matt.

"Woah, is he like yours or something?"

"As a matter of fact, he is, and he's not some object!"

"Hah, Omegas are only good for breeding, and child rearing."

Chris looked like he was going to kill those Alpha's, Oliver too, but the doors opened to the pent house suite that Oliver had rented for Chris, well the secretary insisted. They left the elevator with the Alpha's standing there, mouths wide open.

"I'll take Chase," Chris said, before exiting the elevator.

"Good luck," Matt told him, winking.

* * *

 

Carrying Chase over to the bed, as he became unbearably hot, proved to be futile as Chase wiggled out of Chris' arms, and made his way to the bedroom on his own, grabbing blankets, towels, his own clothes, and different items from suitcases. Finally he made his way to Chris, and demanded the shirt he was wearing, and his pants. Not wanting to argue with the Omega, he stripped and handed him his clothes.

Chase's pants had become awfully uncomfortable as he watched Chris strip. He was panting from the heat as he added the clothes to his nest. Finishing it he went back to Chris, and dragged him over to the nest. 

"Oh, okay, if you insist," Chris laughed.

Chase licked his face.

Tackling Chris, Chase began to bite him.

"Woah, Chase slow down!"

Chase stopped.

"I want you to fuck me," he whispered in Chris' ear.

"Oh, O-okay."


End file.
